


OC Oneshots that i so desperately made and hope you enjoy

by insanegoldie2



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gayness, M/M, and elijah helps him, dont copy, i know its short but whatevs, isaiah is deaf, miles doesn't know about stars, miles is ftm transgender, my bois, oneshots, these are my OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanegoldie2/pseuds/insanegoldie2
Summary: Like the title says, just some oc oneshots.





	OC Oneshots that i so desperately made and hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hopefully you enjoy my little oc oneshots.... ask me prompts here:https://insanegoldie2.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> this is short but its fluff

“Hey. I have a question.” Miles muttered, pulling on Zachery’s shirt. The older male looked at him with a gentle smile. 

“How do the stars burn so bright? Like, how are we able to see them so well that even with light pollution we can sometimes still see them and-“ Miles sucked in a breath,”-sometimes they blink and how is that possible? Do you know the answer?”  
Zachery looked at Miles big, doe eyes and smiled. He looked over at Elijah, who just shrugged and looked back at his phone. 

“Uh, well, no.” Zachery sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his dark hand. Miles pouted and looked down at his feet, which Isaiah had painted blue. Zach frowned; he hated seeing his boyfriend upset. 

“But I think I can remember one!” Zachery exclaimed in mock excitement. Miles whipped his head around so fast that Zachery almost gasped. 

“They burn so bright because of love. So many people have found love, and each time someone new falls in love a new star is born. Our love and many other’s love is so strong, that the stars burn brighter than the New York lights.” 

Miles was looking up at Zachery like he was God. He took every word in, and once he realized what Zachery was referencing too, he giggled, hiding his face in his oversized sleeves. 

Zachery pulled Miles in for a hug and placed a small kiss on his forehead, all the while Miles was still giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave requests in the comments(or not) feedback is appreciated!! Ask on tumblr too <3  
> Hope your all well!
> 
>  
> 
> and there will be more


End file.
